Ghostbusters Video Games
Ghostbusters is a series of video games that are based on the first film, second film, The Real Ghostbusters Series, and Extreme Ghostbusters . The games have been released on many consoles since 1984. Due to the successfulness of the movie, the there have been a number of sequels since. Ghostbusters (Activision) Ghostbusters Activision Video Game is the first video game based on Ghostbusters and is remembered for the city map screen. ''The Real Ghostbusters'' arcade game The Real Ghostbusters was an arcade game based on the cartoon series of the same name released by Data East in 1987. The game was later ported to the Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum. Up to three players can control members of the Ghostbusters. The characters are only differentiated by the colors of their uniforms, no effort is made to identify them, although the game's marquee art shows the characters from the cartoon. In Japan the game is known as Meikyuu Hunter G, but bears little resemblance to the US version as it did not use the Ghostbusters license. It supports only up to two players, makes no mention of the Ghostbusters, equips the players with different weapons, many of the monsters are different and has completely different level designs from the US version. The Ghostbusters fight off hordes of nightmarish creatures with energy guns which reduce the monsters to harmless ghosts which can then be captured with beams from their proton packs. Power-ups available included stronger basic shoots, a force field that makes the Ghostbuster invincible for several seconds, and an item that summons Slimer to throw himself in the way of attacks. There are three interesting things about the game. One is that the player has to be careful not to hit Slimer with the proton streams or energy projectiles, the second is that some of the bosses return in later levels as enemies (such as the scythe-weilding monkeys), and the third is that in most parts of gameplay the Ghostbusters theme is used as background music, but during boss battles, a more sinister theme is heard. ''Ghostbusters II'' video game Ghostbusters II is the title of a video game released for several home computer and console systems. The game is loosely based on the film of the same name. All home computer editions were published by Activision. Each home computer game edition of the game is essentially similar, with changes in the quality of graphics and sound. The PC version is the most different one, having been developed by a different company, Dynamix. The game features several arcade sequences based on the film: Van Horne: the player controls Ray Stantz as he is lowered into an air shaft of the disused Van Horne subway system to collect a sample of slime. He is armed with his proton pack and other weaponry with which to defend himself against the myriad of ghosts that attack: some will collide or grab him and cause damage, while others will attempt to cut his rope. The player must collect the three segments of the slime scoop, as well as ammo and health, during the descent. Journey to the Museum: the Statue of Liberty has been brought to life by "mood slime" and is marching toward the Metropolitan Museum of Art; the player controls a floating fireball (generated from the Statue's torch) which fires horizontal shots and must be used to protect the Statue from swarms of ghosts. Impacts from ghosts (or regeneration of the fireball) uses up precious slime, though it can be replenished from destroyed ghosts. Showdown in the Museum: the player controls the four Ghostbusters individually, armed variously with proton packs and slime dispensers, in an isometric 3D level. The four heroes must rappel into the Museum and fight Janosz, Vigo the Carpathian, and finally a possessed Ray, in order to save the world. Some versions also feature a sequence based on the courtroom fight against the ghosts of the Scoleri Brothers. The American NES edition of the game (by Activision) is different than all other versions of the game. The game is a single-player side-scrolling game where the player controls a Ghostbuster through various stages based on the film, making their way to the museum before time runs out. One level involves riding around in the heroes' famous car and another level requires the player to control the Statue of Liberty, shooting fireballs. The player's Ghostbuster character is armed with an unlimited supply of slime that can be shot out of a cannon and ghost traps. The game was noted for being exceptionally hard to complete. Aside from the time limit and sudden death rule for the character, the levels in the game often moved to the left, thus forcing the player to make quick decisions. The final level was especially difficult, not the least of which because the player had to repeat the level four times before the game's final ending would appear. Another criticism was the game's lack of a standard pause feature, which further adds to the challenge of the game. New Ghostbusters II (Video Game New Ghostbusters II Video Game Activision also made a version of the game for the Atari 2600 in 1989. However, the then-12 year old system was on its last legs, and knowing the state of the 2600, Activision never released the game. British game company Salu ended up releasing the game in Europe under their name in 1992, despite the fact that Atari had already ended support for the system. Licensing issues have prevented this version of the game from being included on the Activision Anthology collections, along with a handful of other titles. ''Ghostbusters'' Sega video game Ghostbusters was released by Sega for the Mega Drive/Genesis on June 29, 1990. It is unrelated to the earlier Activision game, and is instead a straightforward run and gun game in which the player takes control of squat cartoon representations of three of the four Ghostbusters from the movie, with the noticeable absence of Winston Zeddemore. Four levels are available initially; after they are completed, a fifth level is unlocked, followed by a sixth and final level. Each level contains a number (usually two) of mid-bosses known as "middle ghosts"; after a middle ghost is defeated, it turns into a small green ghost which can be captured for extra money by luring it over a ghost trap. Between levels, money can be used to buy powerups, such as a 3-way shot or recovery items. The game takes place between Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II. The Ghostbusters are down on their luck due to lack of ghost activity, when suddenly several calls begin to pour in from around the city, including the eventual reappearance of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (although dialogue indicates it is not the same one from the movie, as the creature says he was originally a person who liked Stay Puft Marshmallows and became the Stay Puft Man after eating too much). After each case, a piece of a stone tablet is collected. The three Ghostbusters piece together the mysterious tablet, inadvertently opening a portal to "the evil world" and releasing a horde of ghosts. In the end, though, the Ghostbusters manage to retrieve a mystical gem from the evil world and use it with the tablet to close the portal, saving the city. ''The Real Ghostbusters'' 1993 Activision videogame The 1993 The Real Ghostbusters game was for the Game Boy. In it, the player played as Peter Venkman. It emphasized puzzle-solving in a dungeon-like atmosphere. To advance to each new stage, the player had to collect stars, which would open the door to the next level. The proton gun was effective only on blocks at the character's feet, not on the ghosts (bombs were used to destroy the ghosts). If the player lost all his health (by touching damaging things like ghosts, flames, and reforming blocks), or the 999 second timer wound down to zero, the player would lose a life. After successful completion of a level, the player would be rewarded with a 4-digit password, which would enable them to start at the end of that level next time they played (the game had no save feature). This game is almost exactly the same as the game Garfield Labyrinth, except the player controls a Ghostbuster instead of Garfield. ''Extreme Ghostbusters'' Extreme Ghostbusters was released on April 2 2001 by Light and Shadow Productions for the Game Boy Color. It was originally thought to be intended for multiple consoles and the personal computer. It includes four playable characters including Kylie, Garett, Roland, and Eduardo. Each character has unique gameplay attributes and may be chosen at any point in the game. Set in New York City, players must defeat and capture ghosts. Extreme Ghostbusters: Code Ecto-1 Light & Shadow Production released a Game Boy Advance Extreme Ghostbusters in March 2002 The half-human/half-demon Count Mercharior has kidnapped Roland and Garett, two key members of the Ghostbusters team. The remaining team members, Eduardo and Kylie, immediately set off to find them, determined to capture the ghosts who have come to invade the city. The game was a combination platform and shooter game with some races, using a top-down perspective. There were 12 platform levels and four regions. ''Extreme Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Invasion'' A video game made in 2004 by LSP, the game was similar to Time Crisis. Players would choose from one of the four Extreme Ghostbusters and play through various missions set in New York. It can be used with gun con. There are two kinds of shots that can be fired, using a proton cartridge like what is seen in the show. There is a standard mini proton shot, similar to a bullet fire, that uses 1/10 of cartridge, or a proton beam, which uses 5/10 a proton cartridge. There are 3 game modes; Adventure, Training, and Replay. ''Ghostbusters'' 2006 mobile game A top down puzzle game was released in 2006 for cell phones on Verizon, Sprint, Tmobile, and Cingular (now AT&T) networks. The story revolves around the Ghostbusters being hired by a millionaire tycoon to rid his home of ghosts, but the story does not go beyond that with no cut scenes or dialog during the game. Ultimately, Ghostbusters mobile was panned critically due to its extreme length (over 100 rooms to enter), plain gameplay design (gathering colored keys, pushing statues, activating switches), and no real references to any of the original Ghostbusters characters or movies, besides the opening theme music.It was reviewed negatively because of its lack of any references to any of the original Ghostbusters, its average gameplay and level design. ''Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009)'' Ghostbusters: The Video Game is an upcoming video game for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS and PC. External Links *Cinemassacre site with links to the Angry Video Game Nerd's reviews of several Ghostbusters games NSFW Category:Video Games